1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partition combined with a computer desk to display a screen of a monitor. And, particularly, to a computer desk having a monitor box and a computer body box separately provided for respectively installing the monitor and the computer body. A desk where a groove and glass are installed with a keyboard box attached houses a monitor box and the computer body box. The upper plate of the desk has a motor, wire and mirror box attached to the inside of the partition. A reflection plate with the motor, wire, mirror, and cover is installed inside of the partition. Thereby, a user can see a screen of the monitor through the mirror by drawing the reflection plate to open the cover and reflecting the screen of the monitor through the mirror installed into a front of the reflection plate when using the computer. On the other hand, when not using the computer, the desk can be used for other purposes by inserting the reflection plate where the mirror is attached to the inside of the partition to have an original volume of the partition and an original width of the desk. Further, in the present invention, the partition can be used as an originally intended compartment device and provide such advantages as minimizing the user from any harmful electromagnetic waves generated.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A monitor and a computer body are provided on a desk, or, the monitor is provided on the desk and the computer body on the floor to provide more usable space on the upper plate of the desk. However, when both are placed on the desk, the monitor and computer body occupy considerably wide areas of space because of their relatively large volume.
Therefore, there exists a problem that the upper plate is too narrow to be used for the other purposes such as work.
Accordingly, computer users generally use a special computer desk, but, in this case, the users have to buy the special computer desk and prepare the additional space needed. There exists a problem in increasing the financial and spatial burden to the user.
To solve the problems mentioned above, conventionally, both monitor and computer body were installed to the inside of the desk and, the upper plate of the desk was covered with a glass to see the screen of the monitor through the glass.
However, when using the above-mentioned conventional computer desk, since the user had to see the screen while bowing his head, his eyes were easily fatigued and there was the probability of causing spinal column disease such as a strained neck disk.
At present, the size of monitors ranging from 14 inches to 18 inches are generally being used, and as the size of the monitor increases, fatigue of the user is reduced and therefore, the usage of the large monitor has increasingly popularized.
Meanwhile, an amount of the electromagnetic waves generated increases proportional to the size of the monitor. Nevertheless, the conventional computer desk does not have a device or method capable of preventing the user from the harmful electromagnetic waves.
That is, the monitor making an image of a high voltage and high frequency further generates very strong and harmful electromagnetic waves and rays that spread in all directions.
Accordingly, a user using such a computer all day long and individuals working near the user are all unconsciously affected by the harmful electromagnetic waves and rays, and thereby, their health is susceptible to various disease such as VDT symptom.
Presently, various studies on how to reduce the harmful electromagnetic waves are being conducted.
Meanwhile, the best current method for preventing the effect of the harmful electromagnetic waves is to switch on the monitor only when using the computer. But, this method may easily break the power switch of the computer.
The generally used computer system performs a power saving function when not being used in a predetermined time period, but, during this state, the monitor is continuously working and therefore, the harmful electromagnetic waves generated by the monitor continues to be transmitted to the users.
Further, partitions to be installed for distinguishing parts are used only as compartments, and not for other purposes, and accordingly, always occupies predetermined volume of workable space on the desk.